


The Puppet with the Hollow Head

by Cookiecrumbs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, forced romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiecrumbs/pseuds/Cookiecrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your puppet dances till it fights against the strings that hold it up.</p><p> </p><p>[Fic is unfinished. Chapter 2 was updated on July 1st 2014.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strings Worth Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> FIC IS UNFINISHED AND UNEDITED.  
> Errors still occur in the writing; it is in the process of being edited.  
> Chapter 1 is finished.  
> Chapter 2 is started but unfinished.
> 
> Please comment with recommendations for the story.

Chucklevoodoo was an amazing sensation; like a good stretch after a long sleep in the coon or sweets tingling the tongue you no longer had. It was like stitching your mind to theirs and then pulling the strings so taut that the two became one. You loved the way they swayed to your whim and collapsed at your command. You loved the way their minds scrambled for answers and begged you to be released only to forget every second of their suffering when they waked. Everything about it was utter bliss.

Long ago /his/ mind had been the best to wrap around and hold entirely captive. It had buzzed with powers and life, and it has fought back relentlessly each time it was yours. His head had been full of amazing ideas and numbers that would cover a thousand walls. Mituna had been strong, intelligent and so very eager to challenge you all the way until the end.

But now he was empty.

You wiped those endless walls of thought clean and then broke them down to rubble. You chained his head up in eternal binds and left him defenseless and broken. You took everything he had and left him shattered, with only the tiny pieces a foolish girl had desperately tried to put back together.

With one cruel moment you made him your toy.

He became your perfect moirail; obedient, passive and unable to calm even the slightest dark intents you may fester with. He was great for one thing; keeping anyone else from pacifying you properly. It was the perfect plan to keep you away from those wicked soft paps and shooshes. The last thing you needed was to be derailed from your messiah’s plans and that made him a great shield.

There was one problem with the new arrangement, however, as his mind was left in a pitiful state. It wasn't as fun anymore; his head was like entering an abandoned house with a single light left on. When you pulled and tugged at the stings of his mentality he was willing and without the strength to fight back; it was boring.

You needed more from him and you knew that eventually you would have to find a way to have it. You needed fight and chase and something, anything, he would truly and entirely disagree to. There had always been a dark thought looming in the back of your mind that might just provoke him enough for some entertainment. That damn thought always left you sliding your blank eyes over his slim body and grinning at each crude joke that left his lips. There had always been the consideration of him being in a more /interesting/ quadrant, one he would never fill with anyone but his “radical babe”. Ever since Meulin had left you, you had felt a deep yearning to bring him kicking and screaming into your pity.

After eternal sweeps in the bubbles your craving had gotten the better of you and the only thing you could think of was hearing that pitiful mind screaming at your demands.

One fabricated “night” in the bubbles you had decided to make your favorite little ideas into a horrid reality. There was no longer a chance in all the damned bubbles in the universe that would stop you from getting a bit of entertainment. You were far too bored with your existence as it was to continue on in such a way.

With your usual silence you smiled and waved him over; easily luring him with your usual promises of scary movies and mutual pale snuggling. Everything was easy and casual as you had patted his shoulder and led him along. You watched him extra carefully that night, examining every inch of what would be yours and imagining all the fight that he would have to give. You saw lips grinning sloppily over his over-sized teeth and limbs bumbling as they moved beside you. He was a wreck; a beautiful, fowl mouthed shell of a troll.

He spoke to you about some non-sense in his glitched manner as you two walked towards the memory of your hive. As usual you couldn't grasp a damn thing he was saying and just nodded to his ramblings, gave several big smiles, and let him cheerfully continue with whatever lewd banter he was spewing out. By time you managed to get to your self-created hive he had seemed to talk himself into a sort of mumbling lull.

With a few shooshes and a pap or two you managed to finally shut him up and get him properly seated on a pile of various soft objects you had laying around your hive. You recalled the way he laughed and grinned when you joined him and clicked on a wicked scary movie. His skin had been so warm against you, still retaining that lowblooded warmth even in death, and you eagerly invited him into your arms. You wrapped yourself around him and trapped him in your embrace of false pale passions till he felt content and comfortable against your chest.

When you reached the first tendrils of control into him he was passive and easily invaded. His body went quickly slack against you and completely gave into your every wish and whim like a lifeless ragdoll. His mind only murmured in mild protest when you ran your hands along his chest and up to his slacked jaw. You ran fingers over his sharp teeth and against his chapped lips, you brushed back his hair and caressed his face like a redmate. There was nothing harsh about the way you touched him or the gaze you fixed him with. You were very gentle with him, very slow and careful as you explored his jaw line and collar bones. He remained passive to the increasingly red advances.

It wasn't until you gave the first command that a spark seemed to light inside of his shattered head. A kiss was all you asked as you ran your stitched lips against his with a sweet sound deep in your throat. His body complied as easily as ever, but his mind began to race with small thoughts of concern. Even the faintest start of his dismay had sent a shrill of excitement through your body. The sensation of his lips pressed against yours was only a bonus to the excitement you got at the feeling of familiar struggle within his mind.

You skillfully lured him into your affections with slow and steady tugs at his think pan. You kissed him and cooed at him from beyond your stitches as you would your closest lover. Were you able to you would have spoken sweet nothings to him and tasted the honey-hinted flavor of his skin. You had to settle on making /him/ speak those sickeningly sweet things in your stead, luring out loving words at his own expense and bringing him to kiss and press up against the skin of your neck. The sensation of his growing fear was pitching high with each loving sound that left his own mouth and it made your body shudder in the greatest delight.

He was like a precious doll as you made him hold you, touch you and above all else /love/ you. Even at the time you had to admit he looked beautiful pressed up against you with his lips half parted over those ridiculous teeth. You had tried so hard to focus only on the sound of his mind's scream but his appearance had gotten under your skin with the way he held you like Meulin once did. Several times you had to reprimand yourself from thinking of your past relationships when you felt those soft lips pressed against you.

Your felt the tingle of Mituna's lost power coursing just under his skin as you slid your chilly fingers into the warmth of his suit. The trapped heat of his body was alluring and brought a content groan out of your throat. You wanted to wrap your very being around him and ensnare his mind so tightly he'd erupt in agonizing anger. Or maybe you just wanted to hold him.

The touch of skin made your dead blood pumper ache for affections that had been gone for hundreds of sweeps. Within moments you found yourself clutching him to your body and exploring the smooth skin of his back. Your breath quickened despite having no need for air and your head swam with need. It had been so long since you had touched bare skin and held someone so close to your body that it nearly hurt.

\---Portion below still needs heavy editing---

The screams of his mind was all that reminded you of your plans and kept you from drowning in your own longing. The more you touched him the more horrified he became and the harder his mind pulled against your own. His struggle was like a dull knife scraping against the steel strings of your masterful puppetry. It was a tingle of delight and spark of excitement. Motherfucker's tiny little head was getting funner by the seconds.

The need to use even a fraction of your powers against him made you feel like all the strength of the universe sat cozy as fuck in your wondering hands. The chance to once again cage a being that would fight you tooth and nail was an event that bloomed with power and mesmerizing nostalgia. Fuck it felt good to have a challenge even half what you once had. Drugs had nothing on the rush that coursed through your indigo veins.

You grasped at him with more fervor and ambition with each new sensation of his panic. You were high on his fear. Your hands roamed beneath his suit and bared his torso to your eager eyes. You looked over the body that had always been hidden from you with growing arousal. You wanted to ravage that shit eating bastard’s body like it was a god damn feast for a starving man. You were hungry for both his body and soul...

You were going to screw him into goddamn oblivion-

No.

Miracles were on your side that night; somehow you quelled the festering need to fuck your yellowblood's pitiful little pan right out of his shattered skull. You had other plans.

With the cruelest smile you could give him; one of total affection and compassion, you let your aggressions die down. That blissful night in the bubbles you decided to be the cleverest and most dreadfully screwed up motherfucker to ever die. You signed to him; slow, careful, and in a way even he could understand:

“I love you.”

Those three simple gestures sent Mituna’s mind into a fucking frenzy. It was like wild fire raged through his head and assaulted you with heat and hate. Hell itself had engulfed your consciousness in wonderful and powerful warmth and damn did you nearly drown in it. It was still nothing compared to what he once had but it was a start and you loved it as much as he’d be made to love you by time dawn rolled around.

“I l-lob-love you too.” The sputtered words were yanked out of Mituna like a rotten tooth and the pure smile of bliss smoldering on his own face burned the yellow blood like hot tar. Love was the kindest torture in the world.

With greedy hands you cupped the warm face of your mock-lover and admired it with pride. He was an attractive troll with his mop of hair and clumsy grin; adorable like a stray barkbeast who’d been knocked in the pan. He was perfectly dumb and cute in equal measures. He had a soft body that was docile and sweet even as his mind raged behind his scarred skull. The entirety of Mituna welcomed you into his arms and against his lips but repelled you from his mind like an army of one. It was wonderful. He was wonderful.

A decision was made in your miraculous pan that Latula was far too lucky to have such an enjoyable troll hanging off her arm. He offered you an ocean of opportunities that she could never have. All the control and hidden remains of power could only belong to you. She had been stealing him from you and not even using him to his full potential. She cradled and coddled him while she danced off to sleep with others. Screw that blasphemous motherfucker for her thieving ways. 

A smoldering jealousy had spread from your chest down to your spine. He should have encircled you with his pestering love instead of her. You should have made him attached to you from the start and snatched him right from under her dysfunctional nose. You could have had eternal pity and the reddest of red from the raddest of rad. What had you been thinking back then? Had you just wiped his feeling for her away you could have spent sweeps with someone by your side. You wouldn't have been lonely... 

You had bristled with emotions that you couldn’t stop. It was lingering feelings in the back of your own tormented pan that shatter the illusion of power you had been feeding off of. The hurt of losing Meulin and the anger of watching Mituna and Latula’s relationship continue when your own had failed; it all boiled out as you stared down at his smiling face. 

The blocked emotional and physical need erupted from you without warning. Before you could rein yourself in Mituna’s mouth filled with all the jumbled words you had needed to hear for sweeps; all the vows of love and all the things you had wanted to hear from Meulin in the past. You poured everything out of him and soaked it in with a greedy lust for a relationship as dead as you were. In that storm of your own jealousy and Mituna's jumbled sweet words the yellowblood's fate was set: Mituna would, from that night on, belong solely to you.

He would replace Meulin.


	2. The Fitful Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is unfinished.  
> Since I can never seem to get a full chapter done at a time, I'm just giving you what I've got.

Mituna was the perfect lover dancing beautifully at the tug of your mind on his. Like a brilliant puppet with an even more brilliant puppeteer; his words and movements were flawlessly in tune with what you wanted. Your decision had been a grand and glorious one. He made a miraculous replacement for the love you had lost and it even gave you the chance to challenge his mind again and again. No better idea had ever been conceived.

“I l-loa-Love you Kurloth.” You made him say it over and over and delighted in both the words themselves and in the gut-wrenching sorrow it pulled from Mituna's mind. You felt a tantalizing mix of powerful and beloved each time he said it. You'd never get enough of it.

You even made him say it as you slid his godawful jumpsuit off his hips and began to explore the new expanse of skin bared to you. You tugged off your thin gloves to fully enjoy the warmth of your prisoner's thighs and the soft skin pinched between your fingers. The mirthful messiahs had obviously crafted the troll straight for your enjoyment. Blessed are those motherfuckers who bestowed this lewd fuck into your arms.

Each brush of skin on skin poisoned you with the venom of lust and clouded your damned mind with desire. You knew you'd remain gentle with the little bastard but you needed his body against yours and his mouth on your unsheathed bulge. You couldn't have at him fast enough. Giving him a soothing purr you guided Mituna over to undo your own jumpsuit. Despite your consciousness controlling his every move he still managed to fumble with your zipper like a shit-eating idiot. Dumb fucker was so god damn cute.

It took an eternity till he managed to undo your outfit and release your thrashing bulge to the cool air. You were hornier than Rufioh's head by time you could let your bulge squirm freely. If he had taken much longer you were sure your indigo demon would have ripped right through the crotch of your jumpsuit. Free was the way to be with a wild wigglin' one.

With more excitement than a grub on it's wriggling day you slid your bulge along the smoothness of Mituna's thighs and let it lap at the lips of his heated nook. You teased at him in hope of his bulges unsheathing-- but there were things you just couldn't control. The blasted puppet remained sheathed and though you ripped little moans from his body they were inevitably as hollow as his head.

With your efforts on his crotch denied you returned to you initial plan. You guided the dumbfounded troll's face to your crotch and pressed his shit-eating lips to your raging wiggly. He kissed and licked with the sloppiest mouth you had ever witnessed and for a second you almost forgot you were making him do it. You threaded fingers into his hair and caressed the curves of his horns as you slowly dipped your bulge into his mouth.

You were in paradise when your cool bulge met the slick heat of Mituna's obscene maw. It took skill to dodge the monstrosities that were the fucker's teeth but it was well worth it. When you slipped right into his throat you felt deep satisfaction as he gagged around your invasive bulge. You couldn't stop his body's natural reactions but you could push him through them-- You could force him forward when he wanted to pull back and keep him moving as he struggled to swallow around you. Motherfucker was perfect around your bulge.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is based on a picture I drew about a year ago.  
> http://h0n3y8u77.tumblr.com/post/48682006175/just-re-uploading-this-because-i-fixed-it-up-a


End file.
